


Of College and Bros

by jacksonwng



Series: Stilinski Twins AU [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Brotherly Bonding, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Stilinski Family Feels, Stilinski Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwng/pseuds/jacksonwng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stilinski Twins AU where Derek asks Stiles out and has to tell his brother about it.</p>
<p>
  <i>“He asked me out.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of College and Bros

**Author's Note:**

> Based and almost entirely inspired by [mysnarkyself's](http://mysnarkyself.tumblr.com) stilinski twin au gifsets. I used three of them.
> 
> Beta'd by [deathorsovngarde](http://deathorsovngarde.tumblr.com)

 

“He asked me out.”

Silence falling at his table, Jay glanced upwards at the sound of the familiar voice and arched an eyebrow at his elder brother. Stiles was hunched over, hands clutching at his knees, his plaid shirt hanging slightly off his shoulders and his undershirt was rumbled and hiked up a little over his stomach. His cheeks were flushed pink, his lips parted widely as he panted heavily with exertion, and the words left him in a excited and breathless and terrified way all at once.

“He just...I don’t...dinner, movie, next Friday, me...” he fumbled over the words.

Jay didn’t really need to ask who Stiles was talking about. There was only one person since they had started at Berkeley that fall - Derek Hale. He was the TA in Jay’s mathematics class, in his last year of his degree. Derek was nice enough, didn’t take kindly to fools and had no time for anyone who was wasting his, but Jay, even as a straight man, could see the attractiveness of the older man. Stiles had met him outside the room once, when they were supposed to drive back down to Beacon Hills for the weekend, and from then on, it was as if his twin could talk about nothing else.

The thing with Stiles, is that if he was interested in something or someone, it consumed him with some kind of determination that it was almost admirable, if it wasn’t so annoying for those around him.

Jay feigned innocence. “Who did?”

Stiles gave him a disbelieving look and his arms moved in a uncontrollable way beside him. “Derek. Derek asked me out.”

“You go tiger,” Jay winked playfully, “I knew he would give into your wiles soon enough.”

Stiles gave him a droll look which only made Jay grin that little bit more.

*

“I can’t do this, fuck, I can’t do this,” Stiles muttered, panicked, pacing the length of their dorm room. His fingers twitched and he linked them together in an attempt to stop their movement, but it only succeeded in making both of his hands thrum their nerves in unison.

When Derek had asked him out, Stiles had just felt this overwhelming sense of joy and oh my god I can’t believe this was really happening. He had been hopeful for it, had tried every trick in his very small and otherwise limited book to try and get Derek’s attention and, against all odds, it had actually worked. Derek had willingly asked him out, albeit awkwardly, and the smile on his face when Stiles had agreed was enough to tell him it wasn’t a joke and that he genuinely wanted this to happen.

All week, Stiles had been waiting for the day to come, but that morning, he had woken up with the ache of swirling apprehension that had developed throughout the day until he was a bundle of nerves and jitters and shakes and oh my god what was I thinking?

“You’re being ridiculous,” Jay insisted from the bed. He was spread across it, his phone - the ever constant presence - lifted above his head as his fingers moved skillfully across the keypad.

Stiles glared at him. It was easy for Jay. He was the more confident one, the one without ADD or an overactive imagination and he wasn’t the one that was about to go out with the man of his dreams. Of course he would think Stiles was being ridiculous about it all.

“I can practically hear you shouting at me in your head,” Jay mused after a few minutes of quiet. He looked away from his phone briefly.

Was Stiles getting predictable?

“Not predictable, I just know you too well, brother,” Jay grinned in amusement. He dropped his phone on a pile of sheets, ignoring the muffled vibration for a moment, to approach Stiles’ side and drop a hand on his shoulder, “Look, you have nothing to worry about. Derek asked you out and while you can question that all you want, he still did it. Which at the very least means that he sees something in you he wants. All you have to do is show up, be your charming and slightly hyperactive self and make him want to come back for more.”

“You say that like it’s easy...” Stiles murmured.

“Well, he wanted the first taste didn’t he? That’s something,” Jay reminded. He glanced down at Stiles’ clothes - or his apparent lack of, “Now get dressed. Do you really want the first time he sees you undressed to be while you’re wearing your batman boxers?”

Stiles frowned. “I like my batman boxers.”

“As the hole in the butt demonstrates.” Jay teased. He pulled away and approached his bed, grabbing his phone once more.  His fingers were already moving to reply when he reached blindly into his bedside table and chucked something in Stiles’ direction. He fumbled to catch it and then stared down with a mixture of confusion, embarrassment and surprise at the blue foil that stared back at him (as well as the large, white ‘XXL’ writing).

“Why are you giving me this?”

“You’re going on a date, you should have one with you,” Jay teased in return.

Stiles flushed a little. “It’s not like that.”

“Maybe, but take it anyway.”

He stared down at it for a moment before reluctantly, awkwardly, shoved it into the jean pockets before he shoved them over his legs.

“Hey, aren’t those mine?” Jay commented, eyes narrowing over the top of his phone.

“...Maybe.”

“Good choice. Makes your ass look great,” Jay winked.

Stiles rolled his eyes and smiled. “Better than yours.”

*

Stiles learnt something really quickly - tight jeans are difficult to navigate in. He didn’t really understand how Jay did it with so much ease. He had skinny jeans himself - a forced present by Lydia because apparently, his wardrobe was so not up to scratch if he was going to be seen with her - but nothing like this and yeah, his ass looked fantastic (and he was pleased to note that he had caught Derek staring a few times which made the inner him dance with glee) but was it really worth losing the feeling in his legs?

He adjusted the top of his jeans, tugging where the fabric bit in and winced a little at the crease of skin as it was pulled. He rolled his hips, shook his legs and ultimately, tried to find a way to walk properly without alerting Derek to his discomfort.

“Eh, are you okay?”

Well, that didn’t work.

Stiles smiled reassuringly, the edges only slightly strained. “Yeah, I’m fine. No, wait, fine isn’t the right word. Good. I’m good, I’m really good.”

He adjusted his legs jerkily.

Derek’s eyes darted down to the long limbs and then back again. “Is something wrong with your legs?”

“No, no, nope, nah, nothing wrong my legs. My legs - good old legs, they’re working just as well as ever just a little, ah, trapped in this jeans.”

“They’re too tight? Why are you wearing jeans that are too tight?” Derek’s eyebrows furrowed.

“...They make my ass look great?”

The man chuckled a little and slide closer. Derek didn’t touch Stiles, but it seemed like he did and boy did Stiles want him to give in. “Stiles, your ass always looks great. You don’t need to suffer through numb legs for that.”

Stiles flushed a little, a cross between mortification and pleasure, and decided to lean in a little closer, to press against Derek’s front, while he had the chance (and the courage). Derek’s hands were searing when he pressed them to Stiles’ hips, and he smiled softly and a little nervously.

“I can kiss you right?” he questioned lowly.

“That’s a stupid question,” Stiles blurted out, “Yes. The answer to kissing questions and you, always yes.  Just like, bank that away for future reference. We wouldn’t want anymore stupid questions.”

“No. We wouldn’t,” Derek smiled crookedly and leant in to press their lips together.

(Three hours later, when Derek was pressing Stiles against the closed bedroom door, biting and licking marks along the curve of his neck whilst his fingers worked with quick efficiency to get those jeans off, Stiles was still torn on whether it was worth it or not).

*

Stiles didn’t get in until the morning.

It wasn’t as if Jay had stayed up waiting for him or anything. He had an essay for computing to finish, and he’d been talking to Jackson, who was doing a business and communication degree in Cambridge, England, and Danny, now doing some apprenticeship work for Disney. He spent more time talking to Lydia, his genius girlfriend who had been taken up straight out of high school by a research lab in Switzerland, and because of the urgency of her work and the time difference they wasn’t much time to talk (or do anything else for that matter) and by the time he had hung up with her on skype,  his eyes were drooping and he noticed it was nearly 3am and Stiles wasn’t back yet.

He was sneaking in at nine. It was the weekend, and Jay was kind of famous in their house for not being up until after midday on a Saturday, but Stiles wasn’t the most careful of people, especially not when he had to maneuver his way across their landfill site of a room.

There was a small crash and a curse, and thudding when Jay finally managed to open his eyes.  He groaned and rolled onto his other side, eyes narrowed tiredly and took note of Stiles’ arrival, the way he clutched his sock covered foot, and the fact he was almost certainly just getting in.

“What’d you kick?” Jay slurred out.

“Your baseball bat,” Stiles grumbled and dropped onto his bed. It squeaked under the weight and the mattress dipped. “I told you to pick it up.”

“Later,” he responded drowsily, “You came home late. I’m guessing your date went well.”

Stiles stilled and didn’t look at his brother, not right away. He lowered his foot slowly and his toes wiggled. One hand rose absentmindedly to touch his neck - and in the light, Jay was sure he would see possessive marks that Derek left behind.

“Yeah,” Stiles finally answered, “It was good, a lot of fun. We saw Iron Man 3 - Derek’s a Captain America fan-”

“A match made in heaven,” Jay mused.

“-and then he took me to that new place, The Den? His family own the restaurant and yeah, it was...good.”

“Hmm, and I assume it was after the movie and the dinner that you went back to his and let him have his way with you?” Jay guessed.

“Actually, he let me have my way with him,” Stiles corrected.

Jay fist pumped the air lazily. “Right on. I’m glad it worked out, and don’t feel the need to diverge anymore information about your night from the dinner onwards. I’m going back to sleep.”

“Sorry for waking you,” Stiles muttered, a little guilty, “Did you speak to Lydia?”

Jay hummed.

“How is she?”

“Happy. Appreciated. Just as smart and beautiful as ever,” he muttered in return.

“Does she know when she’ll be able to come back home?”

“No, not really. She’s needed over there.” Jay sighed, a sad yet accepting noise.

“Oh. Are you...”

“I’m fine, I promise. You know how it is.” he paused, “I’m glad that things are finally working for you and Derek though.”

“Thanks, and they will for you and Lydia,” Stiles stated confidently.

“Thank you,” Jay responded before closing his eyes and forcefully closing off that part of him that could only see the failures in the future, “It’s far too early for this kind of talk. Sleep now. Complaining about your aching ass tomorrow.”

“I thought you didn’t want to know anything,” Stiles snorted.

“No, but Neha will want to,” Jay shot back.

“You have weird friends.”

“Speak for yourself.”

“Hey, my friends aren’t weird.”

“Scott.”

“He’s not weird, he’s just unusual. That’s a completely different thing.”

“Arguing semantics.”

“I still think I win.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

Jay smirked and Stiles stifled a laugh in his pillow.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I may extend this all human world a little, because I kind of want to write about Lydia and Jay's relationship and the differences between Jay and Stiles and all that stuff. But I don't know. I have a lot of feelings for the Stilinski Twins.
> 
> Also, if you get the Internship reference, I shall give you cookies :3
> 
> I has a [tumblr](http://imthekeptainnow.tumblr.com) \- follow at your own peril


End file.
